The Room of Requirement
by PotterParadise16
Summary: The ever-so-helpful ROR has something to offer for Cho and Cedric when they're most in need of some alone time. One-shot.


Cedric smiled and politely declined the various offers made from several House Elves coming his way, offering him God knows what. He was clad in only his pajama bottoms and a very loose fitting top, content in the Hogwarts Kitchens.

Sat across from him was Cho, smiling up at him. Of course, Cedric thought she was one of the most beautiful people he's ever met, if not the most. However, she was many more things than just beautiful.

She was smart, and funny, and kind, and oh God, when she sat over there smirking at him with extremely revealing pajamas she was downright sexy. Normally a polite boy, Cedric wasn't associated with sex as a person (unlike... oh, say, the Weasley twins), but rather that he was a good boy.

Ha.

Good boys probably don't try and hide their half-hard cocks from their very polite girlfriend directly across from them, though.

Cedric smiled and took Cho's hand in his own, rubbing his thumb across her palm. "So, how are you?"

Cho graciously accepted the Pumpkin Juice that Dobby had offered her and took a small sip. She squeezed Cedric's hand and kissed his cheek.

"I'm doing great now. You gave a very good lesson today. I'd never been able to stun anything before. Thank you for helping me."

Cho scooted closer to Cedric and crossed her legs, which were completely bare save for the sliver of cloth that was covering what was needed, and part of her thighs. Her tank top was definitely boosting the confidence of her breasts, as they were pushing out more than usual out of their own accord. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

Cho was definitely on edge tonight. Seeing her boyfriend, Cedric, be in command like he was tonight was a complete turn-on for her. She had to fight everything not to tackle him and ride him harder than a cowboy rides a horse right then and there. She blushed, thinking about the images that had popped into her head. She put her head down and swallowed.

"Honestly, I was really proud of you today."

Cedric swallowed the last bit of pastry he had been eating, wiping his lips with the back of his free hand.

He raised an eyebrow and looked over down at Cho, the hint of a grin on his face. "Well, you're welcome. I'll help you with anything, you know that." He kissed her softly on the cheek and thought for a moment.

"Thank you for showing me how to do protective spells, those are rather useful."

Cedric ran his hand through his hair, a bit distractedly. His face was tinged a very light shade of pink, which was barely noticeable.

"Er- proud? Why would that be? You're the one making all the progress, you know."

Cho giggled as a tiny bit of the pastry he was eating stuck to her cheek. She wiped it off and kissed him full on the mouth briefly.

"You taste very sweet. Have you been eating anything sugary?" she asked, giggling.

She let her fingers roam through his hair absentmindedly. "I know, but I still think you did such a wonderful job. And defense spells are nothing compared to everything you and Harry are teaching us."

She thought briefly about taking up his offer with "helping" her with something, but fought against it. He may not be in the mood. She shifted position by crossing her legs and took a big gulp of juice to try and ease her mood. She bit her lip while she was looking at Cedric, just imagining the sorts of things you wouldn't dare talk about in class.

Cedric smiled back at Cho, and took a small sip from his juice. Briefly, he rolled up the arms of his pajama shirt to his elbows, making sure no food or drink would get on them in the process.

"Well, defense spells are just as important as offense spells, you know. You need to be able to protect yourself." He smiled a bit forcefully, trying to not let any awkward emotions pass through.

He noticed Cho finishing the last bit off her juice, and laced his fingers with hers, smiling fondly at her.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your dorm?"

Cho grinned and stood up, giving her glass to one of the other house elves that were close by. "Thanks. And I'd love you to. I am kind of sleepy."

Cho kissed him again and kept her hands entwined with his. "You lead the way."

"Shit," thought Cedric a bit panicked. "Now I have to stand up. Shitshitshitshit."

He smiled kindly at Cho, praying to all that was holy that his half-hard cock wouldn't show through his pajama pants (which, were thankfully quite baggy).

Cedric leaned down to kiss Cho softly on her lips, wrapping his hand around her waist.

Unfortunately for Cedric, there was quite a bit of a height difference between him and Cho. So, as he would look down to speak to her, he would also get a fantastic view of her (quite unusually) partially exposed breasts. He groaned inaudibly, trying to think of anything that wasn't Cho's quite lovely chest.

Cho's breasts weren't that big, no. However, they were nicely shaped, and beautifully perky.

Leading her out near the third floor corridor, he looked straight ahead as to not display his thoughts in... well, other parts of his body.

"You know," Cedric began thoughtfully, "you're out past curfew."

Cho leaned her head against his body and sighed in content. She wrapped her hand around his back and kept close to him. She smiled when he mentioned the curfew.

"As are you, mister. Shouldn't you be setting an example for the other students? You are Prefect, after all."

She grinned as they walked by where they just were earlier today: The Room of Requirement. As they started to walk by even more, a low grumble resounded from the walls. She stopped and let go of him as slowly, the shape of a large door started forming, almost like it would for the meetings. She watched in awe, however, as it transformed into what was a glass door, complete with beautiful colored paintings of flowers and trees. She gasped.

"Cedric, look!" she breathed.

Cedric grinned down at Cho, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"Yes, but I can't exactly set an example if my rambunctious girlfriend keeps me out to all hours of the night, aye?"

Cedric quirked an eye at the door, which had been just a completely flat wall just seconds before.

"D'you think there's another meeting going on, then?"

Cho frowned and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. This door is different."

She hesitated slightly and looked over at Cedric. "Do you think we should go look inside?"

The door had peaked a sudden interest in Cedric, but so had a few other concerns.

"But what if the door's meant for someone like Umbridge, you'd get in loads of trouble." Cedric frowned at the door, thinking for every solution.

He didn't know much about the Room of Requirement- just that Harry had told him it was a room that fit to what the person needed. And Cedric didn't need anything.

Except-

Nope. Not a thing.

Cho bit her lip and touched her fingers to the door, testing it. "I don't think this is for her. It would have been pink. And I don't think it likes her. I think we should go in and see."

Cho opened up the door and stepped inside. Once she did, she let out a loud gasp. The room was not at all like how it looked when they held the DA meetings. The floor was covered with plush, soft white carpet. In the center of the room was a huge bed big enough to fit almost half of the DA. All white sheets and a white comforter with at least six pillows were on it. She knew by just looking at it that it would be fluffy.

When she walked in, to the left, there was a big stone fireplace, already burning wood, making the room nice and cozy compared to the cold outside that made the castle drafty. Silk curtains hung down the sides of the bed when she walked up to touch it. On the nightstand next to the bed was a row of four condoms, all laying on top of one another in a neat fashion. On the bed itself were strawberries that had been dipped in chocolate. A huge plate of them. Soft, romantic, gentle music was playing in the background. She didn't recognize it, but it was utterly beautiful.

She smiled and let her fingers float over the comforter, feeling just how soft it was. This room knew what she was thinking. It had to have. And nobody would know they were there unless they were thinking the same thing she was. And that just wasn't possible. Which meant that they could stay here all night if they wanted to.

Cedric followed Cho into the archway, curiosity taking over the best of him.

"Well," Cedric thought aloud, "this is a rather nice room, I suppose."

He walked across the room, exploring the bed and nightstand.

That's when he noticed the condoms.

'Shitshitshitshit'. Cedric paled quite visibly in the face. 'The room knows, the room knew what you were thinking Cho is going to know what you're thinking shitshitshit.'

Cedric spun around on his heels, leaning up against the nightstand, blocking the view of the condoms, which Cho had (hopefully) not noticed.

"Er- I don't think this room is for us." Cedric looked up at the ceiling, noticing the intricate stone pattern on the top. 'Hm, well that's rather pretty...' Cedric shook his mind from the ceiling, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, we better leave, someone could be waiting!" He laughed nervously, leaning against the nightstand.

Cho turned and looked at Cedric warily. "Are you alright? You seem a bit off. You never say the word 'pretty'."

When she walked up to him to kiss him, that's when she noticed it. She gasped when she felt how hard he was. She looked down without even thinking, and started blushing.

"Oh."

She swallowed and backed away, sitting halfway on the bed, looking at Cedric. She almost wanted to smile, because she felt the same thing in a way, but she couldn't. They had both seemed to want this room. Cho bit her lip and crossed her legs, curling her toes. She couldn't imagine what could possibly happen in this room if they let it. And God, did she want it to happen.

Cedric nearly choked on his own tongue when he felt Cho jump away from him.

He felt his face heat up almost instantly, trying to utter an apology. All that came out was breathless stutters, but... well, he tried.

"I- uh, Cho, er.." he coughed and backed up, with his erection clearly tenting pajama bottoms.

Cedric was cursing himself internally, upset with himself, but moreso with his libido.

"I'mreallyreallysorryChoIdidn'tmeanforthattohappenohmyGod."

Cho swallowed nervously. "Cedric, I... You don't need to apologize... To be honest... I am kinda... Well... I feel t-the same... I-I was thinking about, uhm, some stuff, and I really..."

She was really struggling for words. She sighed and crossed her legs even more tightly, trying to resist doing anything to set him off too easily. She didn't want him to say no or something. She just couldn't bear the humiliation of that.

Cedric groaned in mild humiliation, this sort of problem wasn't really his forte.

He sat down a bit of a distance away from Cho on the bed, sinking into the soft linen of the sheets.

His erection had tented straight up, clearly noticeable from all angles.

'Well,' Cedric thought rather tiredly, 'that's unfortunate.'

Cedric raised his eyebrows suspiciously at Cho's confession. "You- ah, what exactly... were you thinking about? I don't think it was this," Cedric motioned over towards the neatly stocked condoms. "I- er, I think that might have been my doing." He smiled slightly as his cheeks took on an even darker shade of red, paying sudden attention to the flooring.

Cho bit her lip. "Well, I was kinda thinking about how I wanted to spend more time with you... About how I didn't want to leave. And I started thinking about, uhm, the... the thing we usually do sometimes, and I got really excited about it. And then I was thinking about how I'd like to do it with you, and how I wanted it to be sweet and romantic and comfortable, unlike some of the other times."

Cedric raised his eyebrows in immediate concern.

"Cho, you know that if... er, you know, our... ah, sex, is uncomfortable, you can... ah, tell me to... stop, you know?" Cedric's cheeks tinged pink, but he was more concerned about Cho.

He had never wanted her to be uncomfortable...

"Isn't... ah, sex... mostly about romance, though?"

Cho's eyes widened as she realized what she said, and she turned to look at him. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I just-I just meant that our conditions weren't exactly ideal some of the time. The, uh, the... The sex... It was fantastic. But some of the places were, well... They weren't like how this is now. And I like this. I mean, I'd be... I'd be okay if we even just slept in here together. And I know it's about romance, but I meant just the backgrounds of making it seem so as well."

Cho bit her lip and sighed in frustration. "I didn't mean it like it sounded. I'm sorry. I should go."

Cho got up and started heading for the door. Tears started brimming her eyes, and she fought to keep them back.

Cedric saw tears brim in Cho's eyes, and felt like a complete wanker. His eyes softened from previous embarrassment and lust. He stood up to take her hand in his, pleading slightly.

"No, no no no, don't cry. Cho. Cho, please don't cry, please."

Cedric took a deep breath and tried to find appropriate words. Of course, his main object wasn't to have a crying girl feel his raging erection against her stomach, as that was his top priority.

"I just... well, I mean, I... ah..." Cedric bit the inside of his cheek, internally screaming.

"I, ah... I love you Cho, and I don't want you to be... uncomfortable, or... er, upset with sex. It's alright, everything's alright."

Cho sniffled and wiped her eyes with the free hand she had. "Cedric, I-I'm not. I shouldn't have even said anything. I just wanna be with you. And I want to make you happy, because making you happy makes me happy. And I like pleasing you because I know it helps you feel better. I just love you so much..."

She let her head fall and started to cry silently. The tears streamed down her face. She had really seemed to mess up her words this time.

Cedric faltered, completely unsure of what to say.

"Cho, Cho please, no. Don't cry, please don't cry." Cedric tilted her chin up with his fore and middle finger, looking her directly in the eye.

"You make me unbelievably happy, alright? You're so good to me, it's nearly mad in a way. You're perfect, and I love you. Don't try too hard, yeah? I love you exactly the way you are." He smiled softly at her, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Cedric placed his palm against Cho's cheek, and leaned in so that their faces were just mere inches apart. He waited a moment for any sign of protest, and kissed her softly on the lips, trying to be as comforting as he possibly could.

Cho's breathing hitched and faltered when he kissed her. It was so tender. So soft. So romantic. Her body shivered involuntarily as she kissed him back. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she was already pulsating down below, but she didn't pay attention to it. Cedric was trying to be kind and just show her some love. That was all. Nothing more.

Cedric pressed a little bit harder into the kiss, trying to keep it as soft as he possibly could. He could still feel the dull throb in his still tented erection, trying to keep his hips as far as possible from Cho as he could.

He moved his hand to the back of Cho's neck, rubbing the coarse hair at the end of her hairline softly.

After about a minute, he pulled away so that just an inch of space was between them.

"Are you alright, then?"

When Cedric pulled away from her after the kiss, she was lefting wanting so much more. She almost sighed, but thankfully didn't. She looked at Cedric in the eyes.

"As long as you are, I'm fine."

Cho put her hand over the one that was resting behind her head and rubbed the back of it with her thumb.

Cedric smiled slightly, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Good, I'm glad." He took both of his hands, and cradled Cho's head in them, tilting her head up slightly.

Cedric leaned down, and pressed his lips against Cho's, harder this time. He wove his fingers through the strands that fell down from Cho's ponytail, fingers playing with the loose strands involuntarily. Cedric pulled away for half a second, whispering softly against Cho's lips.

"Hm... and you're sure about this?"

Cho gasped into his mouth when he kissed her more intensely than before. She closed her eyes and leaned into him without even thinking, grabbing fistfuls of his hair in her hands just like he was with hers. She leaned into him and started moaning softly. When he pulled away, she was already breathing heavily. She couldn't even say anything, so she just nodded and kissed him. She wanted him. So badly.

Cedric stumbled backwards onto the bed when Cho pushed herself against him. Thankfully, the bed was big enough so that it broke both of their falls, Cho pressed flat against Cedric. There was no way that she couldn't feel how... excited he was.

Cedric groaned softly into the kiss, involuntarily bucking his hips up hard into Cho, moaning loudly at the friction.

'Shit', he muttered softly, 'didn't mean to do that.'

Cho put her legs between his body, completely feeling his erection on her. She groaned when he thrusted on her, and bit her lip.

"I don't care." Cho mumbled, kissing him again.

She bit gently on the bottom of his lip and kissed him while her fingers just went their own way, travelling everywhere on his body. They tangled through the mess of his hair, bunched up his shirt in fistfuls, and grabbed at his biceps. She felt starved of him, and fully intended on getting her fill before the night was out. And now that he was in agreeance with it, she was able to do so without rejection.

Cedric groaned into Cho's mouth, pushing his hips irregularly into Cho's stomach.

Everywhere her fingers touched, he felt as though fire was running through where they had last been. The throbbing in his pants had become unbearable, and his erection was starting to become rather painful.

His hands slipped underneath Cho's tank top, sliding it off over her head.

Cedric's hands roamed up and down her back, finally landing on the clasp of her bra.

He groaned softly, slightly fumbling with opening the clasp. Once he got it undone, he sat Cho up on his thighs, pulling her bra off softly.

Cedric's eyes glazed over Cho's chest for a moment, once again taking in how utterly fantastic her body was.

His hands began to roam up and down her stomach, massaging her breasts every so often.

Sliding his forefinger over one of her nipples, he rolled it between his fingers delicately, while his other hand was busy massaging her other breast softly.

Cho let out a soft moan when his fingers touched her nipple. She bit her lip and leaned her body into his hands, utterly begging for more. She was already becoming wetter and wetter with each passing second. Her hands somehow found the bottom of his shirt, and she lifted it off of him gently and threw it aside. She shoved the strawberries off the bed behind them, not even caring how messy that probably was on the carpet. Cho began kissing him again and started grinding herself against him, shivering from the feel of him against her. She began panting and breathing heavily.

It was very hard to please Cho when she was grinding on him like her life depended on it, Cedric soon found out.

His eyes rolled back into his head, a low groan escaping his throat.

"Shit, yes... Cho, fuck..."

Cedric kept bucking into the warmth of Cho's thighs, muttering incoherent encouragement to keep her going.

"Fuck, Cho, fuck..."

Cedric began to pump his hips a little faster, watching her chest rise and fall with the rhythm of his hips.

He gasped and slammed his eyes shut, afraid he wouldn't last if he had watched the scene before him any longer.

His hips were moving of their own accord now, following Cho's grinding perfectly. His mouth hung open slightly, occasional moans penetrating the silence of the room.

Cho moaned loudly as she grinded on him the last time before stopping and taking a breath. Quickly she moved her hands down to where his pants were and roughly took them off of him.

"Cedric, lift yourself up a moment so I can help you." Cho mumbled.

Cedric gasped for breath once Cho had stopped, beads of sweat beginning to drip down his neck.

"Mmhm."

Cedric lifted his hips slightly, pulling down his pajama pants, and tossing them aside to where Cho's shirt had been thrown off.

There wasn't much pressure relief, as his boxers had still confined his throbbing erection.

Still, it felt nice to be free of a layer of clothing, and he groaned as his erection bobbed slightly as his trousers were tossed aside.

Precum was beginning to stain the front of his trousers, and he could feel his cock pulsating through his pants.

However, Cho always came first.

He leaned forward so he could reach Cho, and pulled her skirt down so that it pooled around her ankles. His mouth found her neck, sucking and biting lightly as he worked on getting her pants off. He tossed her tights and skirt off somewhere, and he worked his forefingers through the sides of her underwear.

Cedric breathed in sharply as he slowly pulled down Cho's pants, helping her out of them.

Cedric took a moment to take in her entire body, biting the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't accidentally groan.

He pulled her back on his lap, tongue working its way back into her mouth.

Cho wrapped her legs around his waist as he sat up on the bed and pulled her onto him and pressed her lips against his as hard as she possibly could, trying to get as much of her fill of him as possible. Her hands started fondling her breasts by themselves. She squeezed the nipples until she moaned into his mouth. She started breathing heavier and heavier, never seeming to get enough of him.

"Cedric, please just... Oh Merlin..." She whispered against his mouth.

She pressed her body against his and moved her hips slowly around in a circle on him. Her entire body was aching to be touched, to be pleasured. She wanted it so badly.

Cedric was losing the ability to think, let alone speak.

He rolled over so that he was over Cho, supporting his weight on his forearms. Cedric pressed his mouth hard against Cho's, hands fumbling, trying to get his own boxers off.

Cedric groaned once his cock was exposed, the tip poking out of the foreskin lightly, smeared with precum. His breathing became shallow, lining himself up with Cho.

He pushed Cho's legs up behind his shoulders, hands resting on her hips. He moved his knees up so that they were on either side of her, the tip of his cock pressed to her entrance. Cedric wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, seeing stars with the friction.

He looked down at Cho, voice shaking slightly.

"You're alright, then?"

Cho nodded and put her hands over his, gripping tightly. "I'm alright. Ready when you are."

Cedric nodded to her, mouth hanging open slightly.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed just the tip into Cho. Hands shaking slightly from the pressure, he pushed out slowly so only a bit was left inside her. Cedric slammed his eyes shut as he pushed further into Cho, once again pulling out until only the tip was inside her.

Cedric was panting, hands were shaking. He was beginning to sweat, and he had barely even started. He took a firm hold of her waist, and began to pump in and out of her at a tantalizingly slow pace.

Cho's chest started moving up and down a little faster than they usually would. But the pace was so utterly slow... She wanted to move it just a little faster, but she didn't want to push Cedric, so she let him take his time. She licked her lips and leaned her body towards the air, her head tilting back and her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She let out a loud groan of pleasure as he was filling her.

Cedric's breath hitched, watching Cho roll her eyes back and moan because of what he was doing to her.

Cedric leaned forward a bit, hands resting on either side of her shoulders. Cedric pushed his hips all the way into Cho, so that he was completely inside her.

Cedric took a moment to stop and breathe for a moment, trying to regain the breath he had been holding all this time.

Slowly, he pulled out an inch or two and slammed back into her, hips jerking up. Cedric started to pant, hips shaking a little. He pulled out another few inches, and slammed right back in.

"T-tell me if I... uh, if I'm going too fast, yeah?" Cedric closed his eyes, and began to pump in and out of her, every time, his hips were coming in contact with hers. Each time their hips met, Cedric swiveled his hips in a small circle, breathing hitching.

Cho moved her hands to rest on his shoulders. Her nails began digging into him as he drove into her, and hard. She let out utter screams of ecstasy as he drove in and out of her as deep as he could. She felt the blood rush straight to her head and her thighs started hurting from curling her body up in pleasure as everything in her started to tense up. She could feel herself tightening ever so slightly with each thrust he made.

She grunted and nodded when he spoke, unable to speak herself. She moved her body along with the rhythm of his, going faster and faster, wanting more and more and more. She kissed him with so much intensity that it almost hurt, and she stuck her tongue right into his mouth, just like he was doing with her now.

"Cedric," she panted, "G-Go down... Go down on me..."

Cedric nodded rapidly at her request, slowing down his rhythm. He slowly pulled himself out of her, moaning at the feeling of how damn tight and /warm/ she was, reveling in the fact that she was his.

Cedric pushed his hands down to her hips once again, head ducking down. He pressed his tongue flat against her, pulling her legs over his shoulders to get his face as close as possible to her.

Cedric licked his way up and down, tongue pressing hard against her clit. He felt the painful throbbing between his legs again, and began pumping his cock with his free hand.

The hand that wasn't furiously pumping at his cock reached up to start prodding at Cho's entrance. Slowly, he slipped one finger into her while his tongue was licking and sucking away at Cho's clit.

The pace of both of his hands began to speed up rapidly, inserting just one other finger inside Cho.

Quite suddenly, Cedric pulled his head back for a moment, and switched his fingers and tongue. He pushed his tongue inside Cho, swirling it around while his fingers were busy prodding and rubbing at her clit.

Cho wrapped her legs around his neck and clamped on tightly, holding on for dear life as he indulged her request. She gripped the sheets with her hands and felt her chest tighten at holding a moan deep in her throat until she finally couldn't any longer when he switched. She let out a load moan/scream and moved her legs closer to her, pushing his face even closer than it already was. She let out a million small little breaths and went wild with how fantastic it felt.

Then, she started to tighten up. Her body started writhing and shaking beyond her control. She gasped loudly.

"Cedric, I... Oh God!" she screamed.

She was going to come. But she didn't want to do it before he did. She let go of his head and shifted. She sat up and started kissing him, moving him to lay on the bed almost exactly where she was until he was laying flat. She let her hands roam down his body slowly until they found his length. She gripped it tight with one hand and started thrusting it slowly, continuing kissing him. Her other hand rested on his chest.

Cedric pulled back from Cho, obeying where she directed him. He fell back against where Cho had just been laying, letting her assault his mouth. He moaned as he felt Cho's tongue poking and prodding around his throat, and nearly yelled as he felt Cho's hand close around his erection.

Cedric's eyes rolled to the back of his head, hips jerking up forward. It felt so good, but it wasn't quite enough. Cedric began gasping into Cho's mouth, hips jerking irregularly.

"Hnnnmore, God, Cho, God, yes... more, please.."

Cho nodded. She knew exactly what he needed to help guide it along. She moved down lower to where it was, and licked her lips before she took into her mouth a little. She let her tongue slide around and make loops around it. Her teeth grazed the underside just enough to feel good for him. And then, without warning, she took him almost full in the mouth, and began to move back and forth with it. In and out her mouth went, going slow at first, but slowly getting faster and faster.

Cedric nearly choked as Cho wrapped her lips around his cock. His breathing came out in short pants, hands fisting hard into the bedsheets. His eyes were locked on Cho, licking and sucking. His mouth hung open, watching her every change in pace.

All of sudden, Cho took all of him in her mouth, and Cedric let out a loud scream, and jerked his hips into her mouth. He felt droplets of precum slide down his prick, Cho's head moving rapidly back and forth. Cedric slammed his eyes shut, hips moving in little jerks with Cho's rhythm.

"F-Fuck, Cho... Cho, yes, God..." his mouth hung open, and he started to feel tightness in his balls.

"Cho. ChoChoChoCho. Yes. God." Cedric's chest began to move up and down rapidly, moans coming out louder. His hips were shaking with the effort to not slam into Cho's mouth, and he started to see stars behind his closed eyelids.

Cho knew he was ready after a few more minutes. She released his cock from the inside of her mouth and climbed on top of him, ready to ride him again. She lined up to him and slowly pushed herself inside, already feeling her body quake. She started grinding on him, her pussy rotating just slightly every time she went down. Cho rested her hands on his chest and bit her lip as she started going faster and faster, taking all of him in. She groaned and her body shook as she could feel herself tighten from the immense pleasure of it.

Cedric was close, so fucking close. He grabbed Cho's hips with one hand, and started rubbing her clit with the other. His hips jerked up rapidly, slamming hard and fast into Cho. He felt Cho tightening up, and he could see stars from the ceiling. He felt warm pressure coil in the pit of his stomach, and the tightness in his balls was almost painful.

"Cho... Cho... really gonna come, really gonna fucking come..."

Cedric's hand sped up as fast as he could as his hips started slamming harder into Cho, who was riding him like her life depended on it. Cedric's mouth hung open in a silent scream, holding off his impending orgasm for as long as he possibly could.

"Please, please Cho, come on Cho, just come, please..."

She lost it after he started rubbing her clit. Everything inside her tightened up into a tight little ball, agonizing her for as long as it possibly could. She moaned and screamed as loud as she possibly could. Finally, after his last plea, she couldn't take it any more. With one final thrust inside him, she felt release. Her come finally came out, and she let out a guttural scream of triumph.

Cedric felt Cho tighten around him, and he couldn't hold it out anymore. Cedric felt as though something had punched him in the gut, and he slammed his eyes shut tight. He screamed louder than he ever thought possible, jerking his hips irregularly into Cho. He couldn't even breathe, his hips wouldn't stop slamming into Cho, and he saw stars from behind closed eyelids.

His hips came to a slow halt, and his entire body stopped.

Cedric began to regain his breath, arms shaking a little, eyes still closed.

* * *

a/n: **I know this is kind of an abrupt end, but we weren't exactly sure HOW to end it, soooo yeah. XD Review, and give us your comments! Just be nice, okay? :) Thanks!**


End file.
